Manual of Monsters/Appendix Three
= Appendix Three: Other Monsters in Warcraft = Creatures from other d20 sources can add an exciting new element to a Warcraft campaign. This appendix details monsters from the MM v3.5, Creature Collection Revised, Creature Collection II: Dark Menagerie, and The Tome of Horrors. Monster Manual (Core Rulebook III) Animated Object :Uncontrolled magic often resides in physical objects, occasionally lending them animate ability. These items are often possessions of necromancers, occasionally animated specifically to assist the spellcaster in his work. When necromancers die, these objects usually lose their locomotion -- but not always. Some tales describe ancient guardians, flying swords, and other items that still defend the abandoned laboratories of dead necromancers. :Animated objects are never encountered "wandering" Azeroth, but they are always created with purpose. They can be found in cities, private residences, and wizards' laboratories. These creatures have no emotions, no "desires," and no need to leave their homes for hunting or other purposes. When not being used by a necromancer, they do nothing except sit on their proverbial "shelf." Ankheg :These monstrous, ant-like creatures bear some distant resemblance to the Nerubian race. Ankhegs now monopolize the Nerubian wastes, building their cave-like homes beneath the ruins of the Nerubian cities. They prey on those foolish enough to travel to the Nerubian lands in search of lost treasure of ancient knowledge. These desert-loving creatures are extremely dangerous and have in the past been incorrectly identified by the uneducated as giant crypt fiends. :These creatures have existed since the days of the Nerubian cities. Murals on the walls of those ancient cities imply that ankhegs were once captured for gladiatorial matches. One ankheg would face five or more Nerubian warriors, and it was considered a sign of favor from the gods if the Ankheg fought well or was difficult to destroy. Bugbear :Formed by the tests and experiments of the necromancers, these horrible, twisted creatures are often used as guardians by more scientific necromancers. Some few were also released into the wilds around mountainous regions, allowed to breed and propagate their twisted mutated race. They are little more than primitive beasts, attacking out of hunger or need -- but they also have certain commands imprinted upon their very natures. They will occasionally respond to directives given in a certain dark language, unable to resist the imprinted need to fulfill a necromancer's will. :These creatures are, in many ways, to be pitied. They are not completely unintelligent and can understand as well as a dog or other domestic animal. Some scholars of Azeroth claim that bugbears could be taught to read and understand language with time. Few are willing to attempt this experiment, however, and most of those who did try found themselves forced to destroy the frustrated and enraged bugbear long before the experiment could be termed a "success." Centaur :Centaurs on Azeroth are not the gentle, peaceful beasts of Greek myth. Meat-eaters and occasionally cannibalistic, these ferocious creatures are the bane of other forest dwellers. They claim a territory with bloody sacrifice, making it their own through their martial prowess and dark ritual. Raising a centaur as a member of the undead is impossible. Necromancers claim that this is because the horsebeasts sold their souls to a darker power long ago and so cannot be claimed by another. :These creatures live in the deep forests near human settlements, occasionally proving their prowess by raiding human villages and carrying away women and children for their feasts. Some human settlements make war on centaur tribes, driving back the cruel horsemen with fierce determination. If it were not for centaur pride, they may have joined with the Scourge when the plague struck the human settlements to the north of the forests. Celestials :Few tales discuss Celestials in Azeroth, no person has openly claimed to see one in nearly 1,000 years. It is said that angels and kind spirits once roamed the orc and human lands, teaching peace and cooperation and offering gifts to those who chose to follow that path. Now, they are merely legend; some even say they have been destroyed or subjugated by evil spirits and so exist no more. Yet secret cults throughout most nations still worship these beings -- some say, in vain. :Celestials are said to take many faces, depending on which race is telling the story. Usually, they resemble the individual with whom they are speaking, idealized into perfect feature and form. They do not "live" within the lands of Azeroth per se, but instead exist on some higher plane, called into being only when necessity demands it. Demons :Demons, devils, and other infernal creatures most certainly take an active interest in the workings on Azeroth. Sorcerers often claim that their power comes directly from such dark sources and occasionally have a patron beast of the Dark Below to foster their magic. These creatures rarely walk the land alone, but they have many worshipers on Azeroth to do their work for them. These priests are often indistinguishable from the Lich King's necromancers, though the two factions hate one another with a vengeance born of jealousy and professional rivalry. :Demons are said to take many faces, depending on which race is telling the story. Usually, they resemble the individual with whom they are speaking, idealized into hideous, wretched form -- a creature of pain and horror, capable of viciousness beyond mortal ken. They do not "live" within the lands of Azeroth per se, but instead exist on some higher plane, called into being only when necessity demands it. Dryad :Dryads are earth-loving tree spirits that live within the forests and glens. They are extremely shy, as their race has been driven nearly to extinction, and are almost never seen even by those mortals who dwell in their territories. These spirits live in mortal fear of their tree being destroyed by the eager lumber mills of the orcs and humans and will occasionally resort to violence in order to lead those workers astray. :These creatures were once frivolous and fun-loving, but the wars and the invasion of the Scourge has driven those qualities from the dryad race. They are now paranoid, suspicious, and willing to kill in order to defend the last few dryad trees left in the world. Anyone entering their territory is suspect; anyone cutting live wood is an enemy. Elementals :Air, earth, fire, and water elementals exist in the primitive places of Azeroth, enjoying those sites where their elements can shine through. These creatures are powerful -- and make for even more powerful allies and servants. Therefore, necromancers and wizards hunt them for their magic and their abilities. Most elementals will kill mortal creatures on sight, either to defend their territories or out of pure spite and amusement. Very few elementals are peaceful in any way. Ettin :Ettins are two-headed giants who tower over normal humans. These creatures were the necromancers' first attempt at creating the feared abominations, but they proved too stupid and dangerous to be used even as shock troops for the Lich King's soldiers. Some of them escaped annihilation and have created a few villages. Their mud-and-dung hovels clump together against ravines and in other barren places, and ettins spend their time trying to figure out the nature of fire. Because it seems so difficult, they often prefer to eat their orc raw. :Ettins live in the mountains and valleys of Azeroth, preferring to keep far from civilization. In order to do so, they often inhabit the most desolate and barren territories -- literally, the land no one else wants. Still, ettins make their living not only from hunting but also from primitive agrarian efforts. Gargoyle :Formed of stone and earth, these proto-golems guard many of the Lich King's cities. They are most often used by his priests as fierce guardians of sacred places, but can occasionally be found defending cities against invasion or expanding the territory of a powerful priest. :These creatures are semi-sapient, linking their intellect to the priest controlling their actions. If directed by the priest, they act with the intelligence of that priest. If acting alone, their actions will be more simplistic and straightforward. Giant Eagle :These magnificent birds roam the wide plains of the human lands, feasting on the occasional horse or cow as their natural food supply diminishes. Many human animal trainers offer bounties on giant eagle chicks, hoping to train them as steeds or beasts of burden. Although no such "hatcheries" exist, there have been a few successful attempts -- which only makes the trainers more eager to capture the young beasts. Giant eagles do not breed in captivity, so capturing the hatchlings is the only way to get these creatures for training. Gorgon :Legend says that the Gorgon are an escaped breed of creature from the Abyssal plane, possibly the remnants of a demon's shattered soul. These beasts are rare, living deep beneath the rugged mountain peaks of the far north and never venturing out from their lairs except to eat and to breed. :Gorgons appear to be formed from stone, but they are living creatures. They live in the coldest places in Azeroth, enjoying the polar chill of high mountains and distant snow-covered plains. Few of the races of Azeroth can count many experiences with these beasts, leaving them mainly shrouded in mystery. Nightshade :These undead creatures fit well into the Azeroth milieu, though they duplicate some of the beasts already working for the servants of the Lich King. It is possible that nightshades are a primitive variant of the true shade or that they are creatures formed through some unusual and unduplicated experiment. Whatever their origin, they are a rare addition to the armies of the Scourge. :The process by which nightshades are created is unknown even to the most powerful necromancers. Only the liches have the ability to create nightshades, keeping the secret of their creation privy only to themselves. Nymph :Unlike the dryads, nymphs and other migratory spirits of nature are prospering in Azeroth. They retire to distant places, avoiding the encroaching Scourge and ignoring the danger it represents. These shallow, flighty creatures simply move on when the land they enjoy is tainted by the plague or visited by war -- and they have little concept that there will not always be another land, with greener pastures, just over the next horizon. Owlbear :A freak of nature, the owlbear has existed for as long as Azeroth. Although some misguided necromancers claim that the owlbears, like the bugbears, are the product of genetic and magical tampering, it is not likely. Owlbears are more probably the result of unusual natural selection. They roam all terrain, feeding on anything they can catch, but prefer to live near a settlement where they can steal goats, chickens, and other livestock to supplement their hunting. :Owlbears are nomadic creatures, keeping their homes in fallen trees or shallow caves only long enough to raise their chicks to the age when they can keep up during the owlbears's frequent moves. They can be found all over Azeroth, occasionally in family units but more often in groups of only one or two. Most farmers in Azeroth call them a blight and will gladly pay parties of adventurers to remove them. Salamander :Flame-loving cousins of the fire elementals, salamanders are more intelligent and less aggressive than their distant relatives. Although they do not appreciate visitors to their fiery nests, they do enjoy the company of dragons and will often make their homes within the territory of black or bronze dragons. :Often working for dragons, they lend their services to a dragon's greater purpose, they can be powerful ally -- or a dangerous enemy. Most dragons with salamanders in their employ use their retainers to protect and guard their lairs, keeping the salamanders close by in case enemies attack their most sacred places. Salamanders are quite loyal and often maintain their relationship with a dragon for many generations. Even when the dragon leaves, the salamanders will maintain their loyalty to the ideal, keeping the dragon's memory alive in their territories. Shambling Mound :In the marshes of Azeroth, these swampland creatures are responsible for thousands of innocent lives lost to the bitter waves. They live in the darkest places, hiding beneath the murky waters or sleeping within rotted logs. They are vicious, though slow-moving, and have thus far protected their territories from the Scourge and its minions. Despite the plague's effect on most plant life, the shambling mounds seem immune to its incursion. It is unknown if the shambling mounds on Azeroth have any kind of internal structure or society; no other race has ever been able to communicate with them. Umber Hulk :Created to be underground burrowers, umber hulks are dangerous and vicious in the extreme. Troll tribes first tamed the umber hulks and used them to circumvent the walls around elven and human cities. Although the umber hulks were a success, they are also extremely difficult to train and care for and often escape if not constantly maintained. :Some tribes of trolls still keep umber hulks to help build and maintain underground tunnels the trolls use for escape or construction. Wyvern :The wyvern is a beast resembling a dragon, but in reality the two creatures could not be farther apart. Where the dragon is intelligent and wise, a wyvern thinks of nothing beyond feeding its belly. A wyvern will even eat its own young if the season is bare of other prey, caring nothing for the parental instinct. These creatures are voracious and possess only enough intelligence to realize when their prey is experiencing pain -- in which the wyvern takes pleasure. In the lands of Azeroth, wyverns are hunted by every sapient race except the Scourge -- which uses the fearsome beasts as aerial mounts to harry and destroy their opponents. Creature Collection Revised Albadian Battle Dog :This animal can be found in the cold northlands of Azeroth. With its loose folds of flesh, it shrugs off most damage during combat (the skin pulling away before it can be pierced), and once it bites down on an opponent, its powerful jaws start to bring the opponent down. Alley Reaper :At night, these undead roam the cities from which they were killed, thirsting for revenge. In Azeroth, these creatures serve the Burning Legion under the Lich King and will go to any lengths to destroy those who killed them in their former life. Amalthean Goat :High on the mountain peaks of Azeroth roam the Amalthean goats. Coveted for their healing abilities, they are protected by the orcs and are hunted by the Lich King and his masters in the Burning Legion. Asaath :This ancient race of warrior-wizards fell before the might of the Burning Legion and seek nothing more than to destroy the demons. If the humans, orcs, and night elves should fall during this struggle... well, to the reptilians goes the spoils. Barrow Worm :Deep in the caverns of Azeroth lie the barrow worms, huge vermin that lurk in caves and crypts, waiting for the unwary to enter their lairs. Bat Devil :These humanoids are sometime allies of the orcs, as their ability to fly makes them excellent scouts. Belsamaug :Creatures that hunt by the light of the moon, these goblinoids were corrupted by the infernal powers of the Burning Legion and now seek to pursue the weak, ill, and elderly as their prey. Blight Wolf :Another creature corrupted by the demonic energies of the Burning Legion, blight wolves roam the wastelands -- areas consumed by the demons during their battles in Azeroth The Carnival of Shadows :Allied to neither the Burning Legion nor the Alliance or the Horde, the Jack of Tears and his Krewe arrived on Azeroth after the Burning Legion. Feeding on the suffering left by the demons, the Jack of Tears is ready to offer his services to those who desire it... at a price. Celestian :Cursed by the gods into a incorporeal form, the giantkin known as the celestian made a bargain with the Burning Legion: in servitude to the demons, they were granted the power of the storms of Azeroth. Chardun-Slain :Warriors in service to the Lich King find themselves unable to stay dead, rising from their graves as undead soldiers with the purpose of fulfilling their tasks, whether it is to carry on a battle or to guard a fortress. Coal Goblin :A race of goblins with a knack for stealth, these creature ply their trade of murder to get by. Some have even made their way into the cities, ready to waylay the citizens for their goods and fulfill their own evil needs. Dragon, Firewrack :Creations of the Burning Legion, these dragons are elite warriors of the Burning Legion. Composed of smoldering timbers and burnt flesh, it is a blessing that very few remain on Azeroth. Dragon, Mock :A creation of a dragon to better fool the dragon hunters, this creature roams the hills of Azeroth freely, and for every one slain, more time is bought for the real dragons. Dragon, Seawrack :Creations of the Burning Legion, these dragons roam the lakes, bayous, and inland waters far from settled lands of Azeroth. Of all the wrack dragons, they are the most common sort found. Dragon, Tar :A dragon with tarry skin (and thus how it received its name), the tar dragon is usually encountered while hunting and thus presents a danger to those who can fill its belly easily. Dragon, Woodwrack :Creations of the Burning Legion, these dragons were the assassins of the Burning Legion. Now lurking in the woodlands and marshes of Azeroth, they pursue their own goals, as well as possibly the goals of their demonic creators. Fatling :Once human, these priests of the Burning Legion were transformed into grotesque masses of flesh. While they look helpless, they are servants of the Burning Legion and thus should not be underestimated. Feral :The Burning Legion, if anything, is inventive. By rendering one soul to create many, the demons have created an army under their command. And their command to the ferals is nothing more than utter destruction of anything that gets in their way. Firedrake :These wingless lizards lie near lava flows and geysers -- anywhere that is a source of geothermal heat. Extremely territorial, they attack anyone who gets near their terrain. Fleshcrawlers :Minions of the Lich King and his undead forces, these undead were taken by the Burning Legion and transformed to serve as bounty hunters for the demons. Golem, Bone :Created by the Lich King's necromancers, these golems are the necromancers' bodyguards. Golem, Wood :Constructed by the druids of the Moonglade, wood golems are protectors of the night elves' homeland. Gorgon, High :It is unknown whether the high gorgon is a creation of the Burning Legion or simply an aberration from some long-forgotten race. In any case, these creatures often lurk in the cities, gathered in small cabals for their own sinister reasons. Gorgon, Low :Like their humanoid cousins, it is unknown whether the low gorgon is a creation of the Burning Legion or simply an aberration from some long-forgotten race. They tend to stay in the forests or underground unless taken to the cities by high gorgons. Hag, Brine :Corrupted by the demonic powers of the Burning Legion, the bring hag dwells in Azeroth's deep oceans, lurking in wait to catch the innocent sailors who pass above their lairs. Hag, Cavern :Corrupted by the demonic powers of the Burning Legion, the cavern hag lurks in the deep underground of Azeroth, plying her skills at alchemy and capturing humans to torture and devour from time to time. Hag, Ice :Corrupted by the demonic powers of the Burning Legion, ice hags haunt the northern lands of Azeroth, feeling it is their duty to guard the wastelands left behind by the demons and preying on human settlements. Hag, Moon :Corrupted by the demonic powers of the Burning Legion, moon hags are the most powerful of all hags and are dedicated to spreading the corruption left by their demonic creators. Hag, Storm :Corrupted by the demonic powers of the Burning Legion, these hags have thrown off the shackles of gravity and stalk the air above the lands of Azeroth, hunting their land-bound prey. Hag, Swamp :Corrupted by the demonic powers of the Burning Legion, swamp hags lurk in the swamplands of Azeroth and can be found as allies of the Scourge and high gorgons. Hornsaw Unicorn :While the Burning Legion is not directly responsible for the terrible change done to these formerly peaceful unicorns, it is quite possible the taint they left behind altered these savage creatures. Ice Basilisk :Descended from the basilisks of Azeroth, these creatures live on Azeroth's tundra, waiting to lock its gaze on its prey and feast on the frozen victim. Ice Haunt :Travelers who starved to death in the northern blizzards of Azeroth and raised by the Scourge, the ice haunt roams the frozen wastelands under the full moon, searching for warm flesh on which to feed. Manticora :Demonic creations of the Burning Legion, these leonine humanoids roam the savannas of Azeroth, taking delight in the pain they cause their victims. Marrow Knights :Created from the bones of humans and horses, these centaur-like undead serve the Lich King and his Scourge in various tasks, from unholy steeds to simple patrols. Mistwalker :While some mistwalkers are cruel, wishing nothing more than to lure the unwary to their doom, most are a result of being slain by the Scourge, and their desire to fulfill their tasks brings them back from the grave. Murdersprite :Tiny fey corrupted by the demonic energies of the Burning Legion, these vicious creatures roam both the forests and urban areas of Azeroth, breeding rapidly and spreading terror to the places they inhabit. Narleth :A creation of the Burning Legion, the narleth is a combination of human and spider and plagues the Moonglade where the night elves dwell. Orafaun :Granted the power to interpret dreams by Cenarius, orafauns live in the hills of Mount Hyjal, ready to interpret the meaning of dreams for those who come to the temple and pay homage to the demigod. The Proud :Nomadic cat-centaurs, these spawn of the Burning Legion are ruthless savages who roam the plains of Azeroth. Ratman (Slitheren) :When the rats fed on the remains of demons in the Burning Legion, they found themselves forever changed. Ratmen lurk in the dark corners of Azeroth, waiting to ambush the unsuspecting. Ratman, Brown Gorger :Raiders and pillagers, these ratmen enslave villages to serve as cattle for the Gorgers. And yet, they are always hungry. Ratmen, The Diseased :These ratmen lurk under the cities of Azeroth, though some have formed communities on the surface of the world. Ratman, Foamer :These ratmen are semi-aquatic by nature, but rely on slaves to propel their boats. They are by far the most vicious of the ratmen, living on the blood and slaughter of their foes. Ratman, Red Witch :The most powerful of the ratmen and thankfully the fewest in number, the red witches can be found as allies of the Scourge. Savant Hydra :Creations of the Burning Legion, these hydrae roam the land of Azeroth for the single purpose of destroying the enemies of their masters, which is everyone who does not serve the demons. Skin Devil :Creatures of the Burning Legion, these skinless terrors wander the land of Azeroth for new skin to take from their victims. Skyquill :Allies of the night elves, the skyquills can commonly be found in the Moonglade of Mount Hyjal, cultivating the clouds in the area. Sleet Devil :In the icy northlands of Azeroth lurks a creature of the Burning Legion: the sleet devil. These hateful creatures search for warm prey to kill for sport. Spider-Eye Goblin :Deep in the jungles and dark caves of Azeroth dwell one of the first goblinoid races: the spider-eye goblins. These goblinoids have more in common with arachnids, lurking in the canopy of the jungles or in the caverns for their prey. Steppe Troll :Steppe trolls can be found in the steppes and grasslands of Azeroth and can be found as allies of the Horde for their strength and regenerative abilities. Vengaurak :Mutated by the demonic energies of the Burning Legion, these vermin have a taste for the night elves and those associated with the demigod Cenarius. Willow Tree Warrior :Created by the demigod Cenarius to defend the Moonglade of Mount Hyjal against the Burning Legion, these creatures are stalwart defenders of the night elves and their allies. Creature Collection 2: Dark Menagerie Abyssal Lamprey :Not all of the residents of the Twisting Nether are powerful demons. Many minor entities swarm between the worlds, seeking holes and cracks into their brightness. These creatures are encountered primarily near the Maelstrom. Acid Shambler :Though rare, these undead came into use near the end of the Second War. They require a bit less effort to make than other undead, though they are short-lived. Acid shamblers are useful in attacking buildings, armor, and other nonliving things. They are found near old ruins where bane clouds lair. Arcane Devourer :Attracted to the Well of Eternity, the first of these beings appeared early in history. Elves were able to destroy them, but still, one by one, arcane devourers have found gateways into the world. Their origins are unknown, though some suspect that they are agents of the Burning Legion. Arcane Worm (Slarecian Worm) :According to demon lore, these arcane worms are actually parasites of titans and other vast beings. Only a minor nuisance for such entities, they are considerably more deadly on Azeroth. The first such worms dropped free of summoned demons. Wizards have been able to wipe them out when infestations occur, but there are rumors of large nests in Northrend. Bane Cloud :These corrupting elementals were first encountered as creations of the Scourge. Roiling forth under cover of darkness, their deadly vapors are part of the process that creates acid shamblers. While rare, they are rumored to lair in old wells and ruins, waiting for new victims. Demon Spider (Belsameth Spider, template) :Demon spiders are created to serve the Scourge, though many have spread on their own. Nests of demon spiders are rumored to exist in southern Ashenvale. Some also serve black spider broods. Bitter Tree :The corruption of the Scourge and the powerful curses of the Burning Legion afflicted many forests. While the night elves have helped bring vitality back to them, several of the powers of the forest have become deadly, evil beings. Harpies and other evil races often serve bitter trees. Blade Beast :The night elves say these beasts were crafted by Azshara to prove a point regarding magic and weapons. A few have been spotted south of the Barrens and in several northern ruins. Blood Barnacles :Ships passing through the sea near the Maelstrom take many risks. Animals and plants have been altered by dark powers. Blood barnacles often attach themselves to the hulls of ships traveling through the central sea, bringing madness and death. Blood Crone :Blood crones are typically spellcasters who devoted themselves to the Burning Legion with blood sacrifices. Now, after the Second War, they plot revenge from the wilds and wastes, gathering dominated followers. Blood Maiden :These horrific creatures are highborne elves created in the same way as the nagawhile there are far fewer blood maidens than naga, they are more likely to be encountered, as they primarily inhabit coastal regions. Blood Reaper :Used as shock troops by the Burning Legion, the blood reapers' combination of armor and deadly attacks struck terror into human armies. A few remain in Ashenvale, slowly dwindling due to night elf attacks. Blood Sea Jellyfish :These jellyfish are one of many examples of seemingly normal creatures twisted by unknown powers of the Maelstrom. Some seafarers claim that they are under the control of mur'gul, but it is more likely that mur'gul simply congregate near these jellyfish, waiting for victims. Blood Sea Mutant (template) :Maelstrom-touched monsters abound in the central sea. It is unknown whether this is one dark power or many. More disturbing, diverse bands of these creatures have been spotted working together, attacking ships as a coordinated, intelligent group. Blood Sprite :These fey were cursed by the Burning Legion and sent to harass the night elves. While no match one-on-one, packs of blood sprites will prey on lone travelers and scouts. Blood Zombie :The product of blood barnacles, these swollen mockeries of the living drift along the sea lanes. Some are used as a distraction by mur'gul, terrorizing the crew while the mur'gul drag victims below. Bonewing :The Scourge made some use of these undead. While not as powerful as gargoyles, these skeletal creatures were employed in the Second War as scouts and messengers. Now, they are dangerously intelligent predators, occasionally serving undead masters but often simply hunting for living flesh. Burned Ones :These undead draw on the undying flame of the Burning Legion. Holy men and women who fought the Burning Legion were twisted by their power, crafted into these abominations. Hordes of burning ones followed in the wake of the infemals, spreading destruction. Some remain, haunting temples and looking to embrace others into their suffering. Carnivorous Tree :The corrupting power of the Burning Legion transformed many spirits of the forests into nightmarish mockeries. While carnivorous trees lack the mobility of some demonic creations, dark fey and other agents will occasionally assist in their feeding. Chaos Globe :First crafted by the high-borne, chaos globes are still manufactured by wizards interested in guarding towns or lairs. A few protect guilds in Theramore Isle. Demon Worms (Chern's Children) :These squirming monstrosities were brought by the Legion to terrorize and clear out human settlements. Swarms are still spotted from time to time in Dustwallow Marsh and Mulgore. Tauren make a point of exterminating these creatures whenever possible. Cloudsting :Strange and enigmatic, scattered stories of these creatures suggest they came into being sometime after the great Sundering. Dwarves have constructed elaborate “sting scopes” to track these beings, hoping to find their stash of gold. Corpse Whisperer :Some mortal followers of the Scourge were shaped into these beings. Not as powerful as death knights, a whisperer has the ability to rouse an undead host. Since they are still mortal, they do not share the limitations of the other members of the Scourge. Whisperers bide their time in the wastelands, seeking to rule on their own. Daemon, Gristly Minstrel :Singing tormented paeans before the host of the Burning Legion, these creatures were terrible foes in their own right. Now they are rare, though they are occasionally summoned back into the world. Daemon, Plague Angel :Other agents of the Burning Legion, plague angels wandered all over Azeroth. While not as focused as the Scourge, they helped weaken resolve in the Alliance. Some still exist, occasionally laying waste to villages. Dananshee :Not all fey are benign or merely capricious; some delight in torment and suffering. These fey are found in Ashenvale Forest, but also many other regions. A few live in Mulgore, sometimes ensnaring kodo beasts. Dark Womb :Created from high-borne elves on land, dark wombs were the subject of rare tales of horror until the Second War. These monsters helped the Scourge, creating agents to infiltrate cities, and were encouraged to multiply. Dark wombs can be found in Ashenvale and the Barrens. Demon, Abyssal Larva :These creatures essentially snuck into Azeroth. The gateways and long plots of the Burning Legion left varying holes into the world, allowing entry for a host of minor creatures of the Great Dark. Abyssal larvae are found near settlements. They have no great discrimination in terms of food, as likely to attack murlocs as night elves. Demon, Blade :Flying, burning metallic demons, these are scouts and low ranking tacticians in the Burning Legion. A pack of blade demons could mount a quick aerial strike, possibly luring an armed force into an ambush. Blade demons are most often seen in the service of powerful cults. Demon, Blood Horror :Mortal servants of the Burning Legion often suffer, as often from showing competence as the converse. Rather than simply discarded, mortals are cursed, twisted into new agents of the Legion. Blood horrors are made from promising mortals, sent out to disrupt the defenses of the mortal races. They are often found near holy places, seeking to bring ruin. Demon, Leonine :These warriors are used by the Legion in large numbers, sweeping over other armies. They are disciplined and fervent, though not particularly bright - a valuable combination for demonic troops. Some are found in Mulgore and Barrens, having apparently reverted to a nomadic lifestyle. Demon, Locust :These creatures are gifts from the Burning Legion to the Scourge, enabling them to spread blight quickly across an area. Though the Scourge has other means, demon locusts also serve as powerful agents in their own right. Despite the efforts of the night elves, many wander Azeroth, spreading corruption. Despair :First created by the Scourge, these creatures are a fusion of the corrupting power of undeath and human flesh. They are not undead, but are fueled by the power of the Great Dark. Despairs are sent out alone to spread disease and suffering, waiting along roads and isolated communities for victims. Devil, Heartclutch :Used by the Legion as messengers and scouts, these tiny creatures are often left behind to spread trouble. Loyal to their dark masters, heartclutch devils stay near settlements, looking to kill any leaders or holy men. Elder Larva :Units of the Legion, these creatures often serve as mounts. In some cases, they become living explosives, wading into villages or armies and, when finally slain, spraying destruction. Cults still summon these creatures from time to time, bringing ruin on enemies. Face Stealer :Brought to Azeroth as infiltrators from some far-off world, many face stealers avoided their demonic masters. These creatures were more interested in their own affairs. Though their use for reconnaissance turned out to be limited, the disruption they spread with glee has proven useful. Flailing Dreadnought :These unearthly creatures are the results of ancient experiments with summoning. Their numbers have not spread significantly, suggesting Azeroth is not entirely to their liking. As dreadnoughts prefer to live in mines, dwarves have developed special weapons to deal with them. Forest Walker :Related to the ancients and treants, forest walkers defend Ashenvale and other forests from those who would do them harm. They often work with the night elves in keeping the land secure, but also take it upon themselves to defend their territory. Gallows Eye :Likely the result of summoning gone awry, these aberrations can be found in ruins and other isolated areas. They seek lore of ancient times and sometimes try to steal moon wells from night elves. Though powerful in the arts of necromancy, gallows eyes did not noticeably assist in the Scourge. Gallows Vine :Night elves use these deadly plants as a living trap, carefully arranging them into borders. The vines are tended to avoid rapid growth and feeding, with calls and scents laid to discourage animals from blundering into them too often. Gauntling :Found primarily in the Barrens, these are ogres cursed by the power of the Burning Legion. They hunger eternally, wandering the world looking for victims. Golem, Crystal :Encountered mostly in Northrend, these constructs were likely created by Ner'zhul, the Lich King. They protect ruins and are occasionally mobilized to attack enemy forces. Rumors suggest some of the other liches can also create these golems. Hope :Emissaries of the light, hopes prefer to guide the paladin warriors and priests of Azeroth covertly. It is not their way to lead or reveal any divine will, but rather to aid followers of the light. When pressed, they will combat evil, but it is not their purpose. Howling Abomination :Minor entities of the Great Dark, these abominations slide through the lesser gates into the world. They will attack heroes, but their true motives are unknown. They do not serve the Burning Legion. Leeching Willow :Another type of tree corrupted by demonic energies, leeching willows are found primarily in northern Ashenvale. Night elves use these trees as protective borders, and a few have understandings with the somewhat intelligent trees. Lurker Below :Some believe these creatures to have been corrupted by the Burning Legion or by the power of the Maelstrom. Whatever their origins, murlocs use them as guardians around their coastal communities. Maelstrom Leviathan (Kadum's Leviathan) :Frightening mutations of whales, leviathans have been spotted numerous times near the Maelstrom. Most seafarers are thankfully unaware that these creatures are undead. Priests are aware that on at least one occasion a leviathan beached itself, spewing out dozens of undead. They fear that leviathans may be under the control of a dark power and beach en masse at some future point. Pilfer Sprite :These voracious fey gained a taste for arcane power in ancient times, with the experiments of the high-borne. Demonic power likely accentuated this hunger, and to this day pilfer sprites seek out wizards to slake it. Sand Mummy :Necromancers discovered that the dry sand of the deserts had a powerful resonance with undeath. Sand mummies were created long ago, fusing the dark cold of undeath and the burning bright of the desert into a terrible force. Nomads of the dry plains and desert know that not all desiccated corpses are natural occurrences. Sand Wyvern :These large creatures beset desert regions. The harpies of Kalimdor are known to treat with these creatures, hunting with them and training them as instruments of terror. Seeker's Bane :Unlike many undead, these ghosts are not associated with the Scourge. They are instead somewhat natural occurrences, most frequent in ruins near magical phenomena. Ancient temples, magic fortresses, and others give power and shape to the bitter spirits of the dead. Siege Undead :The Scourge is adept at weaving the dead into varied shapes, knitting many bodies into one or into completely new designs. One constant problem is the availability of good materials. Siege undead provide a useful way to ration corpses, crafting three undead from each body. Skull King :These undead served as tacticians and officers in the Scourge. Their ability to cast multiple spells proved useful in large conflicts. A skull king considers combat beneath its abilities, however. Many now seek to expand a power base through manipulation and politics. Skullworm :Ancient cults of the Burning Legion were given these creatures to help destroy Azeroth's defenses. Many breed freely in the marshes, infesting murlocs and humans. Sundered Woman :Embodying the horror of the Burning Legion, these fey are despairing ruins of what they once were. Many wander the Barrens and Ashenvale. Night elves attempt comfort, destroying with great regret those who pose a significant danger. Surged Giant :These creatures were once human, warriors who sought power from the Burning Legion. They received power, bodies bulging and hugely muscled, tearing apart with distorted strength. Each was driven mad with pain, becoming nothing more than chaotic brutes. Surged giants are rare, but encountered in a wide variety of locations. Swamp Fisher :An occasional threat, these creatures are sometimes cultivated by murlocs as food and protection. Orcs savor the taste of swamp fishers, and some evidence suggests that these animals originate from Draenor. Swamp Tyrant :These beasts are thought to have come from Draenor with the orcs. Thankfully rare, murlocs are known to flee settlements due to the encroachment of these horrors. Disturbing reports speak of tyrants spotted near Theramore Isle, in the Dustwallow Marsh. Thought Drinker :Often mistaken for a demon of some kind, these gaseous creatures are the creations of the high-borne. The elves had experimented with constructs and living forces, some seeking to transform themselves into powerful spirits. These nasty parasites were an unforeseen result. Touch Corrupter :Imbued with powers of disease and undeath, these mortals proved valuable agents of the Scourge. They could render down corpses quickly for skeletal material or serve as agents of plague. A few remain, hiding near cities or in graveyards, waiting patiently for more sustenance. Troll Abomination :The failures of trolls and orcs to serve the Burning Legion resulted in many curses. If they would not work properly, they would be made into something that would. These giant trolls lack the intelligence and civilization of proper trolls, serving only to rampage through the land. Most trolls despise these aberrations. World Stalker (Ukrudan Stalker) :The night elves believe that the world stalkers were originally created as defenders by the titans, crafted from stone much as dwarves were. The Great Sundering drove them mad, deciding that all races were a corruption on the land. Since then, these powerful giants hunt elves, humans, orcs, and any that wander through their territory. Thankfully, they prefer desert regions and are few in number. Vermin Host :Originating from the powerful curses of the Burning Legion, these hosts serve to spread plague and corruption throughout Azeroth. The Scourge has been known to work with vermin hosts. Wickerman :These necromantic constructs are created by cults of the Burning Legion, drawing on demonic power and the life of those sacrificed. Wickermen are given a single task, often to destroy a village or military force. Often, however, the wickermen turn on their creators once their task is complete. Tome of Horrors The Faerie Court (Other Beasts & Fey) The Kaldorei count many more allies than have been documented so far. Among these allies are several species from The Tome of Horrors by Necromancer Games. Some are ancient allies, others newly recruited (or reclaimed) allies, befriended by the night elves in the wake of their lost immortality. Al-mi'raj :These aggressive lepus are in many ways better suited for the war-torn world of Azeroth than many others. Their combat and supernatural abilities may have sprung from exposure to moon wells and would have ensured their survival even in regions where soldiers are stripping the land for food. Almi'raj on Kalimdor have no chance to be psionic. Atomie, Sprite :These smallest of the elkin likely share the lands once dominated by jungle trolls. Even there, however, their numbers are limited, perhaps only a few dozen trees across Kalimdor hosting sprite or atomie clans. In other parts of Azeroth, they may be more common. Prior to the destruction of the World Tree, the night elves considered them no better than lesser cousins. Though this slight has not been forgotten, atomies ally themselves with the Kaldorei... for now. Blood Hawk :The aggression of these raptors, like the al-mi'raj, has enabled blood hawks to survive where other species have not. Their desire for human flesh makes them ideal hunting birds for other humanoid species. On Azeroth, blood hawks are bred and trained to distainnight elf flesh, so are often found in their company. Brownie, Buckdawn :On Azeroth, buckdawn and brownies are different clans of the same species. Like atomies, brownies and buckdawn have not been previously encountered on Kalimdor for any other reason than their rarity. During the great wars, they retreated even further from civilized lands. In times of relative peace, adventurous individual brownies may begin to creep out into the lands controlled by other species. When this occurs, buckdawn are likely to be the first ones encountered. Cooshie :These elven dogs are rare, previously bred and trained by a single clan of high elves. Since the great wars, they are becoming more common as the clan begins trading with other groups of elves. So far, none have been encountered in the company of any type ofhumanoids other than high elves and their kin. Forlarren :Forlarren are the result of night elf and Burning Legion couplings, typically unwilling. Their demonic parents raised most of them, either because they were kidnapped at birth or because their elven parents were themselves kidnap victims. Forlarren raised in elven lands are treated with suspicion, but are taught to suppress their evil tendencies. Forlarren raised by the Burning Legion have their evil encouraged. Hamster, Giant :Though potentially dangerous to low-level heroes, giant hamsters might make valuable comic relief in otherwise grim stories in elven lands. Killmoulis :These small elfiin have only recently started to be encountered on Kalimdor, and if the high or night elves understand their origins, they are not speaking. So far, they have only been encountered in human residences. Korred, Leprechaun :Leprechauns and korred have only recently arrived on the continent of Kalimdor. They claim to come from a small island on the western horizon, though no one has verified this assertion. They arrived separately and appear to hold enmity for one another. The Undead Scourge (Other Undead & Aberrations) The Lich King's creations are far more numerous than could have been predicted. The Tome of Horror'''s describes types of undead not previously encountered. In addition, there have been side effects that not evenNer'zhu1 could predict. Lordaeron hosts a vast variety of undead, so while many of the types covered below may be uncommon on Kalimdor, nearly any sort of undead may be discovered streaming out of the north. Barrow Wight, Blood Bones, Bog Mummy, Demiurge, Shadow, Lesser Shadow, Zombie, Juju Zombie :These undead are a direct result of the Scourge, merely a variation of the undead previously unknown on Kalimdor. Bone Cobbler :The original bone cobblers were thought to be humans who had somehow survived the Scourge but who were driven mad. Scholars postulate that Ner'zhul was so amused by their efforts that he turned his attention to actively creating additional bone cobblers to demoralize the living. Coffer Corpse :Coffer corpses are independent undead, with no connections to the Scourge. Tuskarr legends tell many stories of coffer corpses, though modern tuskarr death practices have made these occurrences rare. Draug and Brine Zombie :Draug and brine zombies spring up both as independents and as a result of Scourge infection. They are found only on the seas of Azeroth. Gargoyles, all - Four-Armed Gargoyle, Green Gargoyle, Margoyle :Though significantly less common than the gargoyles encountered thus far in the Lich King's employ, these variations also do Ner'zhul's bidding. Haunt :Haunts most often spring up as the result of the Scourge, but they are independent undead, not under control of the Lich King or his minions. Huecuva :Good healers who turn to the service of the lich king will almost always rise after death as huecuva. Wolf - Ghoul Wolf, Shadow Wolf :The elves have their hounds in the cooshie, the Burning Legion have death dogs, the titans have moon dogs, and the undead Scourge have ghoul wolves and shadow wolves to run down their prey. The Burning Legion (Other Fiends) The minions of the Burning Legion are countless, yet below is a list of shock troops, animal cohorts, and generals alike. Cerberus is presented as an example of how to adjust the backgrounds of unique individuals to fit the meta-story of the '''Warcraft universe. Cerberus :In the Warcraft universe, Cerberus does not guard the gates of Hades. Instead, he herds the spirits of those killed and promised to the Burning Legion across the void of the universe. The threeheaded hound is unlikely to be encountered on Azeroth, unless he is pursuing an escaped soul of particular value to the Legion. Daemons, all ;Cacodaemon, Charon, Charonadaemon, Derghodaemon, Hydrodaemon, the Oinodaemon, Piscodaemon; Demodand, all - Corruption (Azizou, Barizou, Geruzou), Uagon, Darka, Fraz-Urb'Luu, The "Faceless Lord," Gharros, Kostchtchie, Maphistal, Nabasu, Nerizo, Orcus, Pazuzu, Shadow Demon, Sonechard, Stirge Demon, Tsathogga; and Devil, all- Amon, Baaphel, Bael, Geryon, Ghaddar, Gorson, Hutjin, Lucifer, Moloch, Nupperibo, Titivilus, Tormentor of Souls :These fiends are all possible minions of the Burning Legion. The unique individuals are likely to be in leadership positions, while the rest act as shock troops of various power levels. Unique individuals will almost definitely have personal agendas that they are pursuing on Kalimdor. Members of the Burning Legion of different types are unlikely to associate with one another. That is, heroes are unlikely to encounter daemons or devils working with one another or with demons or demodands, unless they are all under the direct guidance of an extremely powerful leader. Even then, there is likely to be strife between the subgroups. Death Dog :Death dogs are literally the hounds of hell. Scholars describe them as the ancestral enemies of moon dogs, and storytellers speak of the legendary battles when hounds of the two species meet. Demonic Knight, Shadow Demons :Demonic knights are just one example of officers in the Burning Legion that define description by common terms. They are most likely to be encountered on a mission by some more highly placed member of the Legion hierarchy. Screaming Devilkin :Though not true members of the Burning Legion, they have been linked irrevocably with their namesakes by ignorant townsfolk. It is only a matter of time before some Legion general takes advantage of this perceived link and turns a swarm of devilkin to his will. The Lost Tribes (Other Humanoid Species) In addition to quilboar, tauren, elves, and orcs, other sentient species populate the world of Azeroth. Three of them are described in Tome of Horrors. Crabman :The crabmen of Kalimdor are primarily represented by a single small tribe living in cliff caves on one of the temperate coasts of the continent. They are smaller and slightly less combat worthy than those listed in Tome of Horrors. They are human-sized, with a +3 natural bonus to AC, and a +2 bonus to Strength and Constitution. They have a Level Adjustment of + 1. Grippli :This species of frogmen ekes out a living on the edges of the formerly powerful jungle troll kingdom. Their numbers have increased in recent years, but they are still incredibly rare, to the point of being described as legendary, even by troll scholars. Mongrelman :Mongrelmen on Kalimdor hide from the other sapient species for fear that they will be mistaken for members of the Burning Legion, or worse. They also tend to be weaker than those described in the Tome of Horrors. Kalimdor mongrelmen characters have +2 Str, + 1 Dex, + 1 Con, +1 Wis, and -4 Cha, and they have a Level Adjustment of +l. Use the following random table to determine the appearance of Kalimdor mongrelmen: Other Goblinoids Orcs and goblins are not the only goblinoids on Azeroth. Some of the previously unknown species are crossbreeds, while others seem to be races unto themselves. Three of these species are discussed briefly below. Mite :Mites appear to be a species of goblinoid native to Kalimdor - or at least they claim to be. They have recently been stirred from their underground realms by the excavations of the dwarves. Mites hold salamanders in high esteem. Whether they will ally themselves with the Horde or with one of the other political forces on Kalimdor is unclear. Ogre, Half-Ogre :These half-breeds tend to roam Kalimdor as solitary warriors. They do not have a society as such on Azeroth, but as a general rule seem to be seeking honor for themselves individually and recognition as a true species as a whole. Ogrillon :These half-breeds are almost exclusively found in orc war camps. Originally bred as violent shock troops for a war that ended too soon, now the Horde seeks merely to control ogrillons until a worthy opponent presents itself. Animals The diversity of animal life on Azeroth is limitless. In addition to the creatures described elsewhere in this book, several species described in the Tome of Horrors can also be found on Kalimdor and throughout Azeroth. Axe Beak, Clubnek :Both of these species are clearly subspecies of tallstriders. They are much rarer than tallstriders or bludgeonbeaks on Kalimdor, but may be more common in other regions of Azeroth. The Dwellers Underneath (Aquatics) In addition to the diversity of life on the surface of Kalimdor, the seas of Azeroth are also teeming with life. Much of this life is mundane, if monstrously large, though the sea has her secrets - and threats. The following aquatic creatures listed in the Tome of Horrors can be found in the rivers, lakes and oceans in and around Kalimdor. Barracuda; Bunyip; Caribe, Giant; Clam, Giant; Crab, Monstrous; Crayfish, Monstrous; Dragonfish; Eel, Electric; Floating Eye; Jellyfish, Monstrous; Quipper; Tiger Barb, Giant. Turtle, Giant Snapping :Having been largely ignored during the wars of Azeroth, these aquatic dwellers tend to be larger and more aggressive than those of other worlds. Then show little fear of ships and heroes. The Others Some creatures, some entities, are beyond classification; however, they are still possible encounters on Kalimdor and beyond. Clockworks :The clockworks of Azeroth are the creations of an inspired, possibly demented, and likely now deceased gnome tinker. The gnome designed and built himself mechanical allies and the first brain gear to control them. Now, they are rare, but their numbers may be increasing - if they are clever enough to gather parts and reproduce through construction. Clockworks encountered on Kalimdor are possibly a scouting force from another section of the world. Dragonnel :Incredibly rare on Kalimdor, they are sought out by unaffiliated species as possible aerial mounts. Believed to be the equivalent of or even superior to gryphons, hippogryphs, and wyverns in aerial combat, dragonnel young are in great demand on black markets. Gorilla Bear :Gorilla bears and other aberrations (as per the template in the Tome of Horrors) are rare, but they can be found in uncivilized lands. Possibly early experiments of Elune or other deities, possible the playthings of titans or worse, they do exist throughout Kalimdor and Azeroth. Midnight Peddler :Possibly akin to the titans or the Burning Legion, or possibly a completely different type of outsider, the midnight peddler can be found on nearly any world, including Azeroth. Moon Dog :Moon dogs are thought to be the hounds of the titans. They run ahead of their masters throughout the realities and stay behind on the worlds their masters have visisted. Moon dogs are the ancestral enemies of the Burning Legion's death dogs. Templates In addition to the aberration template mentioned above (see gorilla bear), three other templates from the Tome of Horrors are applicable to the world of Azeroth. Dire Creature :Dire creature is an animal template that can be applied to any natural species on Azeroth. Skeleton Warrior :Skeleton warriors are combatants in service to the Scourge. Spectral Troll :Spectral troll is a template that can be applied to the trolls of Kalimdor and Azeroth. They serve the Scourge in the same ways as the undead of the human and orc races. __NOEDITSECTION__ Appendix Three